Something new
by Pumpkin the Princess
Summary: Falling into a different universe is not a grand experience, but at least it's lightened a little by the fact that our budding hero knows a thing or two about this place, also the game mechanics help a bit as well. Will probably be slow to update, SI/OC, rated M for safety.
1. The New Game

He was falling. Looking back on it, it was a strange set of circumstances that led to this moment of perpetual downward motion, a terrifying spiral into the inky black nothingness that is the void. His name was… Unimportant, but how he got here is.

He was sitting at his desk, talking to his friend through Skype. At the same time he was trying to write a fanfic. He desperately wanted to post something online but any time he had any great idea he'd think them through, play out several scenarios in his head, and then he'd leave them, never going back, letting them collect dust. He was trying to write a backstory chapter in advance for a character whose parents die, but was having troubles giving character to the parents since they were dead and therefore, at least in his mind, plot points rather than dynamic characters. His friend was desperately trying to urge him on and help him, since he was a fic writer himself, but nothing they did seemed to help. The conversation started to drift off topic so eventually he decided to take a break for a while and browse the internet, also thinking some time away from it might help.

A small while later, his phone beeped rather obnoxiously. It was signifying that he had an email. He checked it out and found that it was from an anonymous sender. He was going to delete it until he remembered that most trash posts don't bother hiding their addresses , so he decided to, rather stupidly, check it out. It turned out to be a free steam gift card for a game by the name of **New Life.** He decided to install it and run it, informing his other half as he went.

' _What's the worst that could happen'_ , he thought, as he made the necessary clicks to start the download. It took mere seconds to download and install, but as soon as he booted it up, it crashed his computer. Luckily he was talking to his friend through his phone. As he waited for the computer to restart he noticed that the screen was changing, flickering technicolour rainbow static across the screen until it flashed white so suddenly and so brightly that it acted like a flash-bang grenade … without the bang.

When his vision cleared, all he saw was eternal black space in every direction. It seemed to get darker and darker as time went on. He was standing on a solid glass floor. As he looked closer the glass started changing. The colour fading from a perfectly see through sheet to a glowing pale blue slab, making it a little hard to look at for much time. He moved a little from shock, stepping back a bit. As he put his foot down cracks began to form from that location, spider webbing their way outwards roughly 5 meters. As they spread they began to glow a bright white, complementing the floor yet contrasting the darkness of the rest of the place. Suddenly he fell through the floor, shards following him like daggers. As the shards split from the main body of glass they lost their colour, going back to plain transparency. Slowly all of the floor he could see had broken off and the glass now shimmered like stars from the nonexistent lightsource.

* * *

He had been falling for what felt like hours. He could no longer tell whether he saw glass or stars above him, since they were now simply specks of shimmering light. He also couldn't tell if he was falling or floating, and if he was falling he couldn't tell how fast his descent was. By now he realised he probably wasn't seeing his family, friends, or anything he ever knew ever again. He had already shed tears. For now he hoped that they were ok. Eventually he had altered his position to one of sitting, since it's not exactly comfortable having his arms outstretched. It seemed that physics were not what they seemed, as there was enough air resistance to make it feel like he was sitting on something and to make his hair ruffle, but if he outstretched his arms they would get tired as if he was sitting on flat ground. Also, time seemed meaningless, as by now he would be tired or hungry, but neither affliction seemed to approach.

Another inconsequential amount of time had passed. He had considered where he was and why he was here but neither seemed to have an answer, although that didn't stop him from speculating. The most logical conclusion was that he was in an alternative universe or dimension, since that would explain the difference in physics. Also, he was probably here because of that game he booted up. It had transported him to this place like a magic wardrobe or tornado from those children fantasy stories, scooped up into a diabetes factory filled with pure imagination. Of course this, at least at the time, wasn't all sugar and spice and everything nice. No, this was torture via boredom, and he hated every second of it.

Yet another meaningless amount of time had gone by. He began noticing things. Things like the glass stars seemed to be moving towards each other, trying to form … something. He also noticed that he was over exaggerating and had actually only noticed the stars. He had been watching the glass for a while now, since they were moving so slowly.

It had been a while now, and all but a few of the stars seemed to be together in a big ball of glimmering light. As the last of the glass collected, the ball flashed into its original pale blue sheen. It then began to bend and move into shapes . The shapes began to form to form characters. The characters read as follows: 'loading **New life** '. Below it was a loading bar that was slowly inching it's way to the end. There were numbers inside the loading bar that were counting up to 100%. When it had finished loading there was a momentary pause, then a familiar flash of light.

* * *

 **Thank you all very much for reading this. This fic will be heavily inspired by the story Gaming for Glory by yoshtar jinn. I do not own anything other than my character.**

 **RWBY is owned by rooster teeth.**


	2. A New Life?

**A/N: Thank you all so much for even considering to read this. I mean seriously ! 36 of you have seen this lackluster attempt at a vaguely interesting story and gave it the time of day. Some of you even followed and favourited it. I am terribly sorry for the time it takes to make these chapters, and I'm also sorry for how short the chapters are. The chapters are short because there isn't much to put at the start, also the spacing makes sense to me. Unfortunately school and what little I have left of a social life takes away free time to write this. Please review and give advice, since this is the first story I'm posting. Now enough of my incoherent babbling, you came here for a story, not an essay!**

 **Everything is owned by Rooster Teeth.**

* * *

Yet again he was falling. Although, this time only for a moment. The orientation of his fall was corrected after a second, due to gravity being perpendicular to his fall. This caused him to fall flat on his face onto a bleak white floor. After taking a moment to recover he started to take note of his surroundings. He was in a simple white room no smaller than an average school classroom. There was nothing in the room and because of that it felt cold and dead. As he started to get up he heard a voice.

"Hello, welcome to **New life** : the game that will take you anywhere. To start, please enter a fictional universe." It said in a flat, vaguely female voice.

"What?" He said, confused as to what was happening.

"Please enter a fictional universe to begin." They repeated.

"Wait, you can hear me?" He questioned, wondering if the message was automatic or not.

"Yes, I can hear you. Now please enter a fictional universe." She responded, almost sounding annoyed.

'Well this is getting interesting.' he thought as he finally finished getting his bearings. He noticed something that wasn't in the room previously: a small, floating text box with **'universe:'** preceding it.

"So what's actually happening?" He asked, trying to work out what was going on.

"You have been chosen to be apart of an experiment to do with flinging people through time and space to see what happens when normal people go into different universes." She replied flatly.

"But we haven't invented the technology capable of doing that yet!" He stated.

"The people doing these experiments are not from your universe, but rather another." She said.

"Oh." He said, feeling unsettled by this. "Wait, you said any fictional universe, right?"

"Yes."

"Does RWBY count?"

"Yes, and by that I assume you want that one, do you want me to enter that for you?"

"Ok, if you could I'd appreciate it."

"I don't need your appreciation, but I will anyway."

"Thanks!", he said that as the text box disappeared, only to be replaced by an all too familiar figure standing in front of him. Text boxes and sliders materialised next to it soon after. He was rather unsettled, seeing himself in full 3D in front of him. But something was off, something wasn't right, his eyes had no life in them. However, he didn't give those thoughts the time of day, because what he saw before him was possibly the most advanced and detailed character editor he'd ever seen. He immediately started messing with the controls, moving sliders and checking boxes. He soon found out that you could type into a text box and get a drop down list of anything related to your search, which was especially helpful for clothes. He also found that you could alter the things you pick from the drop downs after picking them, changing material, style, and colour.

Eventually, after close to an hour, he finished his avatar. He was of small, almost frail build, only just reaching 5'1". His face was narrow and androgynous, his eyebrows being the only thing to suggest his gender since they were slightly bushy. His hair was long, going down to the bottom of his shoulder blades. Said hair was a shiny dark grey, almost black in some places, with a deep purple streak in the right side. His eyes were a lighter, royal purple. He wore a dull dark purple hoodie with a graphite zip and trim which he wore with the hood down. Underneath he has a simple gray T-shirt. He also had a pair of black fingerless leather gloves that didn't go past his wrists. On his lower half he had black tracksuit trousers with royal purple parallel stripes on both legs. These were accompanied by black steel cap trainers with purple soles and laces.

"Are you done?" Asked the woman.

"I think so, yes." He replied.

"In that case, you need to enter a name." She stated.

"Can it be my original?" He enquired.

"No." She said simply.

"Oh, ok, then let me think."

"Fine."

He thought for a good 15 minutes before coming up with something, but once hi did, he just rolled with it.

"Amaranthus Graphite." He proclaimed.

"Really, you sound like a Roman gladiator." She said, sounding like she was trying to roll her eyes with her voice.

"Well it has to be colour related."

"Whatever, just walk through the gateway."

Again, the room altered its contents, but this time it was a lot more dramatic. Amaranthus' statue cracked and split into shards of glass that started to swirl and hover in a circle. The fractured portrait started to glow a familiar blue, but also started sending jolts of lightning been each other, and all of this happened while the fractures split and fractured to dust, becoming a never-ending, spinning fractal of electrical bullshit.

"Well that's both beautiful and fucking terrifying!" He shouted over the noise this satanic Bayblade of murder-fuck was generating.

"It's not dangerous, it just looks it." The woman calmly reassured.

"It looks like Thor just took an interdimensional shit through an angry Satan vortex."

"What an … interesting way with words." She said, almost laughing at his flat, crude sense of humour.

"Anyway, is this the way to my ' **New life** '." he said, slowly tiring of this bland white room he was in, now wishing he didn't spend almost an hour making himself look cool.

"Yes, it is. Please step through the portal of fractaling narcissism to arrive at your desired location." She said with a metaphorical smirk on her face.

"I'm not a narcissist." he mumbled under his breath, pouting slightly at the remark. "I guess this is goodbye. It was nice knowing you." He said, raising his voice back up to normal speaking level.

"To be honest, i enjoyed this as well, goodbye." She said with a nonexistent smile. And with that, he stepped through the portal.


	3. A change of scenery (READ AN)

**A/N: Firstly, sorry for not updating in months, that was mostly because I wasn't sure I wanted to post this.**

 **Secondly, this isn't the finished chapter. I never got around to finishing it.**

 **Thirdly, I'm probably not going to update this anymore as I've run out of motivation to do this fic. I left it too long and I've exhausted it in my head. I guess I alluded to this in my first chapter, which is ironic. I decided to post this anyway as if I didn't people may have wondered what happened. I may come back to this later, but it would be much later. Again sorry for not posting anything. This may be a bit lacking in some places as again, this wouldn't have been the finished product. Please enjoy. If you want more from me I might be starting a Skyrim fic soon.**

* * *

For once he wasn't falling, which he guessed was a start. He had just stepped through the electrical portal of narcissism that took him from a white administration room to … somewhere. He was in a dark room which seemed oddly familiar. Only did he realised where he was when he noticed the dark grey table, on top of which had a small lamp and an empty plate. Opposite the table was a black door. He could hear some people talking on the other side of said door. The voices, of which there were two, sounded rather familiar. One was strong, yet held a hint of femininity to it. She didn't sound happy about whatever they were discussing whereas the other was calm and nonchalant, yet had an air of authority to him.

As Glynda and Ozpin walked into the interrogation room. Glynda was slightly taken aback by the overall appearance of the late teen in front of them. She had personally expected something more impressive and less … casual than this. Ozpin was calm as ever, only stopping for a moment to take in the sight of yet another new student.

"Please, take a seat." Ozpin asked as he gestured to the seat on the other side of the table from him. Amaranthus quickly complied, seating himself in front of the 2 professors. Glynda's glare softened slightly, the only thing indicating her appreciation for his readiness to follow instructions. After a few seconds he started to shift around in his seat nervously.

"No need to be uncomfortable, Amaranthus." Ozpin assured. The fact that he already knew his new name unsettled him further.

"If it's any consolation, Mr Graphite, we don't know as much about you as we would like, as you have no current records here. All we know it that; you're from another universe, you know basic knowledge of this universe, you have almost no combat experience, and you are to be enrolled into Beacon." Glynda explained.

"Well, I'm probably not going to be great at fighting, so why are you actually accepting me?" He questioned while in the back of his head tried to figure out how he was going to survive the hellhole of an ecosystem this world had to offer.

"A very gracious, yet anonimas donation with a small request attached." Ozpin chimed in.

"Well, that makes sense. Am I to assume that I'm probably not getting back home?" He asked.

"Probably not, as multiversal travel is centuries away at the very least. But to compensate, we will pay for any housing located in Vale or Patch after your graduation." Ozpin said, hoping this wouldn't affect his new student.

"Thank you, that will be exceedingly helpful." He thanked.

"Now that you two have finished chit-chatting, we can get down to business. Amaranthus Graphite, do you accept enrollment into Beacon?" Glynda interrupted.

"Yes"

"Good. Now here is your personal scroll which acts as your dorm key, your credit card which currently has 12000 lien on it, and your free travel ID to and from beacon. Classes start 2 weeks from now. I would highly recommend meeting Dr Oobleck as he, along with being our history expert, is also our lead in the study of semblances." Glynda, while handing over the previously mentioned items, explained.

"Oh, thank you." He said simply as he took the objects and put them in the various pockets he had.

"Now that all the explaining and such is done and _dust_ ed, we better get going, it is rather late and by the time we arrive at beacon it'll be dark out, which would be a perfect time to escort you to your dorm." Ozpin suggested.

"Sounds good! Are we close to beacon at the moment?" He inquired.

"No, but we are close to the airship platform. Now come along, we don't have all day." Glynda finished.

* * *

After arriving and boarding the awaiting airship him and Ozpin began to have a light hearted conversation about things he did and didn't know about Remnant, which also dipped into him as a person and what he used to do before all this happened. The flight was smooth and unproblematic. When they arrived they began a brisk walk through the complex, labyrinthine halls of the academy, making their way to the dorms.

His dorm was number 870, which was a decent way away from the rest of the soon-to-be taken rooms. He was glad of this as he wasn't a people person and didn't want to involve himself in unnecessary social confrontation. He was left there to unpack what little belongings he had. The room was empty bar a simple bed, wardrobe, bookcase and desk. He knew he had to get some more things in here as the room was unsettlingly large, although that was probably just because it was a four person room with furniture for one. He didn't dwell on the size too much and instead turned to the two sets of clothes on his bed. One of them was simply male school uniform which he moved to the wardrobe as he would not be needing it for the next two weeks. The other was a set of grey and purple two piece pajamas accompanied by a black dressing gown with purple trim, cuffs, and belt. After decidedly ignoring how quick Ozpin managed to arrange for matching colour night garments to be delivered to his dorm he slipped out of his new clothes and also deposited them into his wardrobe. He then slipped into his PJs and nightgown and proceeded to go to sleep. At least he attempted to. He mostly sat there, thinking about today's happenings. He had been flung across the multiverse multiple times, been informed that he was to start a new life, made a completely new identity for himself, and was now in the place of his dreams but was never going to see everyone he knew and loved from his old life. He was rather disheartened about all the things that he had left behind, yet the break and the head start made him feel a tad better. He knew how hostile this place could be and was naturally worried, yet oddly excited at the prospect of learning how to fight. It wasn't like he had a choice now as he doubted he could just bail out of Beacon, not that he wanted to, as this was a once in a lifetime opportunity. As he sat, lost in his own thoughts, he slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

The only thing he could register was pain, mostly on his side. He let out a groggy groan as he lifted himself from the carpeted floor. He slowly made his way to yesterday's clothes and got changed. While he got changed he thought about what he should do today. He knew there were really only two choices: talk to Oobleck or start making a weapon. He realised he had no idea how to go about doing the second so he decided to make his way to the main hall, which he guessed would have rough directions for visitors. As he walked


End file.
